


In Your Arms

by noellewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, caps quartet, fuck off tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellewrites/pseuds/noellewrites
Summary: set during winter soldiersteve and bucky both need a hug
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had just found out the Winter Soldier was Bucky and he couldn't believe it. His best friend who he had thought was dead, who he was in love with but afraid to admit his feelings, his Bucky, his Jamsie. He had no idea what had happened and couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. None of the Avengers had ever seen Cap show his emotions so after they got back to the tower they were surprised to see that he had silent tears streaming down his face.

"Bud, what's wrong?" Sam asked but he didn't get an answer instead Steve just got up and walked out onto the balcony. Natasha told everyone present to go away and give them some privacy. She walked out after him.

"Rogers, tell me what is the matter with you. You are never like this," Natasha said. Natasha and Steve had become good friends ever since he had become an Avenger. 

"It was my fault, he was my best friend and I failed him," He said just above a whisper, but she heard him.. "I could've saved him, and now he doesn't even recognize me. I loved him, no I love him and he doesn't know me."

Natasha didn't know any of this and she didn't know how to help him, but what she did know is that she would do anything she could to help him try to get Bucky back.

"I'm sorry Steve, I wish I could help." She told him while rubbing his back.

Natasha leaned against him, and they put their arms around each other. "Thanks Nat." Steve said. His tears had subsided, but he was still sad. They stayed there for an hour longer and only did they come in when Sam came and got them to go back to the apartment the three shared.

"Let's order some pizza," Sam suggested once they were home. " Okay , only if we can get some with pineapple." Steve replied only because he knew how much it drove Sam crazy. "Absolutely not!" Natasha and Sam replied at the same time. 

And so that's how they spent their night eating pizza, drinking beer and just talking about anything and everything. Later that night Steve couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Bucky and his life before he was frozen. He reached in his nightstand drawer and pulled out his notebook that he kept during the war. In there were a bunch of memories and pictures of Bucky and him. He flipped through it mindlessly just wanting to see the boy he once knew compared to the man he had met just earlier that day. He started crying again when he saw his favorite picture of the two. It was the day before Bucky was leaving for the war, they were standing in front of the ferris wheel and they were saying their last goodbye. The two boys were hugging and smiling, one of the citizens took the picture and handed it to them. Bucky let Steve have it. Smiling at the memory he held it to his chest and fell asleep with that memory. 

When he woke up he wasn't sad. Steve was just mad that his best friend didn't remember him. Steve got up and put on some black jeans, a grey shirt, leather jacket, and some white shoes. He said goodbye to his roommates and made his way down to the parking garage. Steve got on his motorcycle and made his way to the museum, he just needed to see his past life. When he got their he went and just sat at a bench towards the back. From where he was sitting he had a perfect view of the section dedicated to him and Bucky.

Steve missed Bucky so much, we missed his Jamsie so much. He just wanted him back


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does not follow cannon AT ALL

{2 weeks after finding out about Bucky}

It had been two weeks and still no new information about Bucky. Steve was getting really worried about him, even though Bucky wasn’t the Jamsie he used to know he couldn’t shake the care he felt towards the man. He must've been lost in thought because he saw Sam waving his hand in front of Steve’s face. 

“Yo, man you good?” Sam asked with just a little concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just thinking.” Steve replied embarrassed that he was caught not focusing.

“About Bucky.” Natasha said more as a statement than a question. Steve just looked down and that must’ve been answer enough because they didn’t bring it up again that day.

{With Bucky}

There was a train. He was on it with someone with blonde hair. They were fighting HYDRA. Someone blasted a hole in the train. I fell out of the car into the mountains . The blonde man was screaming. I recognize him now as the guy from the bridge. Steve. 

The memories were coming to him in flashes. They have been always happening, but now that he has seen Steve again they were happening more frequently. This certain memory was stronger, and Bucky got hold of the controls of his brain. He was on his way back from another mission when this flash happened. Bucky Barnes was here and The Winter Soldier was put away for a moment. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to go back. He needed help. He drove the opposite direction and just started going. 

{With Steve}  
Sam, Natasha, and Steve were sitting in the apartment eating takeout and drinking beer. Having a generally good time. Sam and Nat were more on the tipsy side, and they wanted cookies. Steve can’t get drunk so he got nominated to go to the store.

He went down to the apartment parking garage and got on his bike. He drove to the grocery store around the corner. When he got there he was the only one there. Steve walked over to the cookie aisle and found the kind they wanted. He decided he would also get some more beer. Steve walked through the toiletry aisle and he saw a man who looked a little confused. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Steve asked the man. The man looked up and Steve felt his breath stop. “Bucky?” He was screwed, he didn’t have any weapons or anything to protect him. His instincts told him to run or call for help, but he couldn’t move. Steve was stuck.

“Steve?” Bucky asked. Bucky was scared he didn’t know what was happening. He felt the soldier starting to emerge, but he was keeping him down.

“Is it really you?” Bucky nodded. “Prove it.” Steve demanded with tears threatening to spill.

“Steeb, your mothers name is Sarah. She died when you were 18.” Bucky said as emotional as Steve. 

“It’s you Jamsie, it’s really you.” Steve said the tears were now falling freely. He walked towards Bucky slowly. Hesitantly opening his arms, inviting him into a hug. Bucky hugged him just as hesitantly. Once they both knew they were safe they clung to each other like they might both die if they let the other go. Both of them were now crying.

“Buck, what happened to you?” Steve asked. All he wanted to do was bring Bucky with him and not let him go. 

“I’m not sure. I do remember some things though. When I fell, I think. My arm got caught on one of the mountain edges, I lost it. Zola found me, and took me to a lab. It gets hazy from there, but I remember getting put in a freezer thing. I had to train people. People like me.” By the end of his explanation Bucky was pretty much sobbing. The pair was receiving odd looks from the clerk, but Steve didn’t care. He was just happy to have his Jamsie in his arms. 

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could’ve helped you.” He tried to comfort him. “Where are you going?” Steve just wanted to make sure his best friend was safe.”

“I don’t know. I’m just trying to get away. I don’t want them to find me.” Bucky said.

“Come with me, to my apartment.” He said it on a whim, but he truly meant it. “Sam and Nat will understand, please Bucky.” Steve didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but it happened.

“What?” Bucky really couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had tried to kill Steve and his friends only two weeks ago. “Why? I tried to kill you only two weeks ago. Why would you trust me?” 

Steve smiled, “Cause I’m with you till the end of the line.”

should i continue or leave it done here?


	3. Chapter 3

After paying for the cookies, beer and some items for Bucky the two made their way to Steve’s bike since Bucky had lost his car a while ago. Steve hopped on his bike, but Bucky just stood there hesitantly. He was nervous.

Looking down Steve said, “Come on Buck.” He looked up and saw the anxiety all over Bucky’s face and immediately shut off the bike and got off. “Hey, you okay?” He felt he already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

“What if they don’t want me there? I tried to kill them and you only two weeks ago!” Bucky was crying again. “What if they are scared of me?” It was so quiet Steve could only barely hear it. Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky.

“If they don’t want you there then we will go somewhere else, and that wasn’t you. That was The Winter Soldier, HYDRA had control over you. You had no choice. And if they are scared then show them they don’t need to be. Jamsie, it’s okay, we will be okay. You will be okay.” Steve whispered so only Bucky could hear. Bucky was done crying, he was just hugging Steve. Liking the feeling of being in his arms. 

“Don’t be getting all sappy on me punk.” Bucky said chuckling.

“Jerk.” Steve was happy that he had some parts of the old Bucky back. “Lets go.”

The two got on Steve’s motorcycle and drove to the apartment. Walking up the stairs both of their nerves caught up to them, but they were too stubborn to admit it. Before they walked into the apartment Steve pulled Bucky into a quick hug. Steve opened the door and walked in with Bucky not far behind.

“Guys I need you to not do anything stupid.” Sam and Natasha were confused, but Steve continued. “Give me all the weapons you have access to in this room.” They looked at him skeptically, but then Steve took on his do what I say or you will regret it look. “Now.”

Once he had all the weapons Steve looked over to where Bucky was standing in the doorway. “Come here, it’s okay.” He said smiling at Bucky. The man in question walked slowly over next to Steve. Sam and Natasha just glared and stared respectively. 

“Steve what the hell!” Sam yelled. Seeing the dejected look on Bucky’s face she hit Sam on the back of the head. “Natasha!”

“Hi Bucky, I’m Natasha. You can call me Nat.” She said, giving a slight wave, “Are you alright?” At this question Bucky started crying again because no one except from Steve has ever shown him care. Steve took Bucky in his arms and gave Sam a death stare from over Bucky’s head.

“Sorry, sorry. But seriously what is happening?” Sam asked.  
“Bucky is going to stay with us.” He said it like a statement not a question. “He can have the spare bedroom.”

“Do you need anything? Food, Clothes, Shower?” Natasha had gone into full big sister mode.

“Nat calm down. You are going to scare him.” Sam said, smiling at her. “Listen I’m cool if you stay here, but if you touch my shit. You are dead.” Everyone knew this was not an empty threat.

“Thank you.” It was the first thing Bucky had said that night to the two of them. He said it quietly, but they heard.

“Of course.” Nat said. She got up and pulled him into a tight hug. Not long after Steve joined and so did Sam, but that was a little more reluctantly. Bucky felt safe for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter what do you think?


End file.
